Sage's Birthday Nightmare
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: Sage Date's 37th B-day. Women love Sage, but this is not what he expected would happen on his Birthday! Humor. Hope you like. By the way his Birthday was on the 9th of June. Please tell me what you thought on this. Thanks!


**Sage's Birthday Nightmare!**

**June 9th**

**This is just a little skit for Sage Date's Birthday. J**

**A/N: Sage is turning 37!**

It was around 10 a.m. when Sage Date of the Halo awoke from bed.

Today was his birthday, and as usual he wanted to avoid it. He hated having parties outside of the home since whenever he went somewhere there would be his adoring fans right on him not allowing him any space!

They weren't Halo fans, in fact, they didn't know anything about the Ronin Warriors. They were just _his_ fans, thanks to him having been born with the good looks that attracted almost every girl!

_'And because of them, I haven't found the right girl for me! And I'm 37 today!_' He let out a long frustrated sigh while looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. _'You'd think that I'd be getting lines on my face by now on how I have to live my life dealing with having to fight evil and try keeping the women off me. But no! The Mystical Armors are not allowing us to age! I do wonder what it would be like if I did have lines? Would women stop harassing me? Leave me alone and not come near me?' _Another sigh,_ 'I guess I'll never know.'_

Sage walked downstairs to find his six good friends there. Which included his four best friends and comrades, Mia, and White Blaze.

"Hey! It's the birthday boy!" Kento yelled out.

"Hey! Happy Birthday Sage!" Rowen said.

"Thanks. I guess."

"Don't be so down, mate," Cye said. "We know how you hate going out. So we thought that we'd celebrate your birthday here."

"That's a relief."

His friends smiled and he gave a little smile back.

"Yuli will be here a little later," Mia announced.

* * *

Time passed by and it was now two in the afternoon.

Birthday decorations have already been hung since 8 this morning. Gifts were sat on the table along with the cake.

Yuli was still having to arrive until they heard a, "hey everyone! I'm here!"

"Hey, Yuli!" Kento said.

Yuli walked into the dinning room where everyone else was and wished Sage a Happy Birthday.

A couple seconds after that, though, they heard screams from outside the house.

Everyone turned toward the noise. Why were they hearing screams in the middle of nowhere? They weren't close to the city.

Was there some kind of demon on the loose?

The Ronin's went to the living room windows to see what was going on.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sage said recognizing most of the girls they saw.

Who they saw weren't any demons nor people running away from demons. They were Sage's fans!

"Yuli! Do you have anything to do with this," Sage asked?

"No."

"Did you know that you were being followed?"

"Yeah. But I thought I lost them."

"Apparently, you didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Now we just have to find a way to get rid of them."

The girls saw them looking through the window and started running toward the house.

"Oh crap!" Sage said quickly getting away from the window and running upstairs for a place to hide.

The fans came closer and they slammed on the living room door.

The other Ronin's and Mia and Yuli all stood staring shocked at the door.

Suddenly the door burst opened making the six of them jump. At least twenty girls came running through that door and started going through the whole house to find Sage.

As fast as the fans came, Sage was running for his life having been found.

He almost got away, but there were too many of them! They crowded him.

The girls tackled him to the ground.

"Um, shouldn't we help him," Cye asked?

"No way! I want to get all this on videotape," Kento answered zooming the camera lens to Sage's terrified face.

Cye just rolled his eyes. "Poor Sage."

"Guys? I can use some help over here please!" Sage said trying to get out from under his fans.

His friends didn't move they only just laughed at his predicament.

"This is not funny!"

They only cracked up a little more.

Then suddenly a fight broke out between two of the fans.

"He's mine! I saw him first!" The dirty blond haired girl said.

"No, I did! He's mine!" A redhead said.

The two went on either side of Sage and started pulling on his arms.

"Stop pulling on me! I'm attached to those!"

"Ok," Ryo then said. "I think this has gone far enough. I think it's time to help him."

Kento sighed. "Alright, fine." He put down the camera and the four went up to get all the girls off of Sage.

The fans wouldn't budge, so they thought up a plan to scare them away.

"Sage," Ryo said! "Put your armor on!"

So all five of them did, different colored light and ribbons forming around them.

The girls jumped back, screaming, not knowing what was going on. Then they looked at Sage and saw some kind of green armor on him.

They ran out of the house.

"Thank god that worked!" Sage said relieved and lying on the floor. "I pray that will be the last of them."

"You never know when it comes to you, Sage," Rowen said with a little chuckle.

Sage put his hands on his face and said, "please don't say that."

After a little while Cye asked, "so, anyone want cake?"

The End


End file.
